


JUEGOS DE CAMA

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared llega al apartamento cansado del rodaje y Jensen le propone jugar. Es simplemente un PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JUEGOS DE CAMA

Jared entró en el apartamento tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Eran altas horas de la noche, el rodaje se había alargado más de lo necesario. Afortunadamente, era viernes, bueno, sábado ya, y habían decido quedarse en Vancouver aquel fin de semana. Jensen había terminado sus escenas antes y se había marchado. Jared suponía que debía dormir ya y por eso se había quitado las botas y andaba con sigilo por la sala en dirección a la cocina. Habían dejado a los perros en la casa de Austin con su cuidadora habitual, Jared no tenía que preocuparse de ningún ladrido de perro contento de verlo que despertara al bello durmiente.

Había cenado en el set, pero tenía hambre de todos modos. Se preparó un sándwich y sacó una cerveza de la nevera. Luego se daría una relajante ducha caliente.  
Jensen entró en la cocina, llevaba sólo sus SAXX, le gustaba acostarse con poca ropa. La calefacción en el apartamento estaba siempre en marcha durante los fríos inviernos canadienses.  
\- ¿Te he despertado? – Preguntó Jared dando una buena ojeada al cuerpo semi desnudo de Ackles.  
\- No, te estaba esperando.  
\- Es tarde, Jen.  
Jensen buscaba algo en la nevera mientras ofrecía a Jared, sentado en uno de los taburetes, un perfecto primer plano de su culo enfundado en spandex. Finalmente, sacó una lata de cola y sonrió a su novio.  
\- Nunca es tarde para un buen polvo. – Le dijo.  
Jared se relamió y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
\- Estoy cansado y lleno de golpes y moratones. Hemos estado rodando la escena de la pelea. Había pensado darme una buena ducha y acostarme  
\- Hazlo. Te esperaré en la cama y me encargaré de curar esos moratones y de relajar tus músculos.  
Jared empezaba a sentir un hormigueo en su entrepierna, preludio de una erección.  
\- ¿Sabes qué? – Dijo finalmente – Ni ducha ni cama. Ya que vamos a follar hagámoslo bien. La mesa de billar nos servirá.  
Jensen arqueó las cejas y tragó el contenido de la lata.  
\- ¿La mesa de billar? No es muy higiénico. – El tono de su voz era burlón.  
Jared rió. Esa carcajada sonora, que llenaba cualquier espacio.  
\- ¿Te has vuelto un mojigato, Ackles?  
Jensen dejó la lata de refresco sobre la encimera y se acercó a Jared que seguía sentado. En la parte delantera de sus SAXX, se marcaba ya una evidente erección. Jared puso su mirada en los pezones desnudos de su novio, le estaban desafiando. Así que no se lo pensó dos veces, agarró a Jensen de la goma de los bóxers y lo acercó más a él. Su boca quedaba justo a la altura de los deliciosos salientes. Los probó primero con la punta de la lengua y luego los atrapó con sus dientes. Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras enterraba sus dedos en el cabello castaño de Jared. Éste tenía ya su polla completamente dura y deseosa de atención, a pesar del cansancio y las agujetas. Sólo Jensen podía conseguir que se le olvidara todo, sólo él podía encenderlo de aquella manera.  
Jensen se acariciaba la entrepierna mientras Jared le comía los pezones. Ya daba igual si la cama, la mesa de billar o el suelo de la cocina, lo único que quería era tirarse a Jared. Se apartó de él pero tiró de la camiseta para que se levantara. Entonces lo abrazó y, poniéndole la mano en la nuca, lo besó. Jared metió su lengua en la boca de Jensen, la recorrió con ella, mordisqueó esos labios que lo volvían loco mientras frotaba impacientemente su polla con la de Jensen. Éste lo separó de él con un ligero empujón.  
\- Estoy juguetón hoy así que haremos lo que yo diga. Mañana no trabajamos. Tenemos toda la noche.  
A Jared le ponía cuando Jensen tomaba las riendas. Ya no sentía ninguna molestia, la fatiga se había esfumado. Lo miró con ojos suplicantes, expectante.  
\- Primero tendremos que quitarte la ropa. – continuó Jensen. Y seguidamente lo desvistió sin dejar de relamerse. Jensen tuvo que resistirse ante la visión de aquel cuerpo musculoso, ligeramente salpicado de sudor, con una enorme erección que desafiaba a la gravedad.  
\- Ahora vas a sentarte dónde estabas.  
Jared intentó protestar pero Jensen lo hizo callar con un suave beso en los labios. Jared obedeció, se colocó sobre el taburete con algo de dificultad.  
\- Tengo las pelotas azules ya, Ackles. – Gimoteó.  
\- Pues precisamente vamos a desatascarlas. Pajéate.  
Jared tragó saliva.  
\- ¿Ahora eres tú el mojigato, Padalecki?  
Jared no respondió, con la yema del dedo pulgar esparció el pre-semen por el glande y el tronco del pene a modo de lubricación. No pudo evitar sisear mientras lo hacía. Luego, con el resto de dedos, comenzó a masajearlo para finalmente pasar a bombearlo. Escalofríos recorrían su espalda mientras deseaba más que nunca tener la polla de Jensen en su culo. O en su garganta.  
\- Voy a correrme.  
\- De eso se trata.  
Jensen deseaba abrazarlo, cubrirlo con besos y caricias, pero eso sería en cuanto hubiera terminado. Jared creía que lo estaba preparando para una sesión de sexo salvaje, pero iba a sorprenderlo. Le iba a hacer el amor de tal manera que lo recordaría por mucho tiempo. Con mirada provocativa se deshizo lentamente de sus SAXX. Jared no pudo más y estalló. Cerró los ojos, dejó escapar un grito. El espasmo del orgasmo casi lo hizo caer del asiento.  
Permaneció un buen rato sin moverse, con la polla todavía en su puño. Jensen observaba cómo sus pectorales subían y bajaban al ritmo de la respiración. Finalmente, decidió hablar:  
\- Bravo. Ahora a la cama.  
Jared abrió los ojos, lo miró incrédulo. Su voz se quebró.  
\- No, joder, no. Fóllame.  
Jensen sonrió picaronamente. Lo tenía exactamente donde quería, estaba como la cuerda tensada del violín lista para hacer sonar la más hermosa música. Se acercó a él y lo besó en la frente.  
Mejor que eso. He dicho que íbamos a jugar y es lo que haremos.  
Lo cogió de la mano y lo guió hasta su habitación. Jared se dejó llevar. Estaba hipnotizado. Se tumbó en la cama tal y como Jensen le indicó. La habitación estaba perfumada con algo distinto, un olor dulce, agradable, parecía estimular todos sus sentidos. Notó también que la habitación estaba a media luz.  
\- Quiero verte. – Susurró. El ambiente se había transformado. Era como si se hubiera trasladado a otro mundo. La urgencia que sentía en la cocina había dado paso a una calma envolvente.  
Jensen se tumbó sobre él, su piel ardía, sus labios quemaban. Jared se dejó abrasar por aquel fuego. Se dejó acariciar por las manos expertas de Jensen, se dejó lamer por aquella lengua que conocía todos los rincones de su dermis, que sabía qué puntos estimular para que gimiera o para que temblara como una hoja.  
\- Tienes el cuerpo de un dios y hay que venerarlo como tal. – Jensen le habló con voz profunda, algo ronca, sin duda a causa de la excitación.  
\- No digas gilipolleces, Ackles. – Le contestó  
\- Estamos jugando, Padalecki. No seas mal hablado.  
Volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, metiéndole la lengua casi en la garganta, mientras anclaba uno de sus brazos bajo uno de los muslos de Jared para que levantara la pierna. Éste instintivamente rodeó la cintura de Jensen con ella. Sin que Jared se diera cuenta, Jensen lubricó sus dedos con un nuevo gel aromático que había adquirido para una ocasión especial, podía servir como aceite de masaje también. Acarició la sensible piel de alrededor del ano con las yemas de los dedos y luego los introdujo con lentitud, para ir abriendo y lubricando bien la entrada. Jared tragaba aire sonoramente y comenzaba a retorcerse buscando más fricción. Jensen no sabía de dónde sacaba la fuerza de voluntad para no penetrarlo de una vez por todas y follárselo hasta romper la cama.  
Acarició su próstata, lo que hizo que las caderas de Jared dieran una sacudida. Sacó los dedos.  
\- No me hagas esto. – Lloriqueaba.  
\- Lo que voy a hacerte, no lo vas a olvidar nunca.  
Diciendo esto, se colocó en posición, con la mano se ayudó en la penetración. Jared lo rodeó con su otra pierna. Cuando hubo entrado por completo, esperó mientras respiraba por la nariz. El sudor empezaba a concentrarse en su frente y sienes. Los ojos de Jared se veían casi negros de lo dilatadas que estaban sus pupilas, en ellos había algo animal. No quiso tardarse más y empezó a moverse despacio, a meter y sacar lentamente, disfrutando de las sensaciones. Jared intentaba con sus propias caderas acelerar el ritmo, pero los fuertes brazos de Jensen las mantenían sobre el colchón.  
\- Dame, Jensen, por dios, dame. – Gimoteaba el chico.  
\- Cuando llegue el momento. – Le contestó.  
Llevaban un buen rato con ese ritmo. Jared se había relajado y estaba disfrutando también de cada sensación, de cada vez que la polla de Jensen rozaba su próstata, de cada beso húmedo, de los dedos de Jensen retorciendo sus pezones, tirando del vello de sus pectorales.  
Jensen gozaba de la piel de Jared, del sabor salado de su sudor, del leve gusto a cerveza que tenían sus besos. Deseaba que aquello no terminara nunca, pero el placer se había acumulado ya en la base de su columna y le estaba haciendo demandas. Se dio un ligero impulso, un ligero cambio del ángulo de penetración y pasó a las estocadas rápidas, rítmicas, como una danza tribal. Jared puso los ojos en blanco, ni siquiera se preocupó de masturbarse, su polla atrapada entre los dos vientres sudorosos estaba siendo estimulada de la mejor manera. Empezó a gemir de forma exagerada, como solía hacer cada vez que Jensen se lo follaba con ganas.  
\- ¡Oh sí! ¡Oh Dios! ¡No pares! ¡Dame! ¡Dame más!  
Jensen adoraba aquellos sonidos. De los oídos, bajaban por su espalda y llegaban hasta sus testículos. Estos empezaban a contraerse ya, listos para disparar. Jensen sólo tuvo tiempo de acercar su boca a la oreja de Jared para decirle:  
\- Estoy loco por ti.  
El orgasmo lo sacudió con fuerza, por un momento lo dejó sin capacidad de emitir sonido, pero en seguida escuchó sus gritos mezclados con los de Jared. Hundió su cara en el cuello del chico y captó los estremecimientos de placer y el latido rápido en su pulso. Estaba tan enamorado que creía que iba a morir.

Se quedaron dormidos al instante, sin separarse de cómo estaban. Abrazados, la polla de Jensen deslizándose fuera del culo de Jared, el semen secándose sobre sus cuerpos. Se despertaron al amanecer. Se miraron y se echaron a reír. Luego se besaron con ternura y se colocaron en posiciones más cómodas.  
\- Menudas pintas. – Dijo Jared.  
\- ¿No ibas a darte una ducha caliente? El juego no ha terminado. – Jensen le guiñó el ojo, se levantó y entró en el cuarto de baño de la habitación.

 

FIN

 


End file.
